Como en el cielo
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Un fantasma, un amor y una muerte inminente.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten…**

**Como en el cielo**

–**oOo–**

Arnold despierta y mira ahí, dormida a un lado suyo, una chica de pelo rubio y piel blanca, seria una vista celestial si no fuera por que ella no debiera estar ahí.

– ¿Estas despierta? – pregunta mirándola de cerca.

Ella abre los ojos abruptamente haciendo que el joven de dieciocho años, salte hacia atrás y caiga de la cama.

– Los fantasmas no duermen Arnoldo, solo dejaba que descansaras – dice ella casi volando desde la cama al piso –, ¿Sabes? es divertido no tener forma corpórea.

– Pues para mi no es nada agradable verte así – dice él desconsolado, mientras observa a la niña rubia casi trasparente frente a él.

– ¡Vamos que tiene de malo, puedo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, nadie mas que tú puede verme! – replica ella sonriente y abrazándolo.

– No sirve de mucho si este abrazo es tan frío… – indica él separándose solo atravesando los brazos incorpóreos de Helga.

– Bueno… se supone que esto sea un castigo, no una bendición… ademas cuando quieras me voy, después de todo, ya se que tú no sientes nada por mi – ella se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada.

El muerde su labio inferior y se sienta junto a ella.

– ¿Sigues con eso? Helga… yo – mira su mano, esa mano semitransparente y siente un dolor en el corazón–, si tú desaparecieras yo me moriría… no sé porque aún estas aquí, pero la verdad no deseo que te marches.

– ¿Ya averiguaste donde esta mi tumba? – pregunta ella con interés.

El frunce el ceño y voltea la mirada.

– No, tu padre no nos ha dejado saberlo… ni aún a Phoebe… – dice molesto.

Helga se acerca a él y se recuesta en su espalda.

– Lamento ser tan tonta, mírame, estoy muerta y ni así aprendo – dice ácidamente.

Arnold la mira alejarse, y observar por la ventana tristemente, mientras él recuerda como sucedió todo.

_~o0o~_

_Aquella mañana no había resultado ser una de las mejores para él, por principio de cuentas había tenido una fuerte pelea con su novia, después uno de los profesores lo regaño por no traer el trabajo que tenia que entregar, mismo que se había perdido en la pelea anterior, y para colmo Helga G Pataki lo fastidiaba como siempre._

– _¡Helga no estoy de humor para tus bromas! – replica molesto después de que Helga le lanzara una bola de papel. Su mirada la deja helada, hace algún tiempo, bueno para ser exactos desde que lograron encontrar a los padres de Arnold en medio de la jungla, que ellos tienen una amistad mas cercana, así que el que él respondiera así era algo bastante extraño. _

– _¿Estas bien? – le pregunta ella inquieta, mirándolo con interés._

_Él medita un poco antes de responderle. _

– _Peleé con Sandra… al parecer esta vez si se acabo – contesta él un poco triste, hablándole respecto a su relación con esa chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con la que había estado saliendo los últimos meses._

_Helga frunce el ceño, le molesta que él sufra por esas estúpidas que siempre se aprovechan de él y luego lo desechan._

– _Es una imbécil… no tienes que sufrir por ella… ademas… vas a ver que regresa a ti pidiéndote disculpas – explica ella golpeando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha._

– _No vale la pena… ella dice que le gusta otra persona – responde él imaginando lo que intenta decir Helga._

_Ella mira como él pone una cara tan triste que le rompe el corazón. _

– _Tal vez si sea mejor así… algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca – replica ella volteando a ver la ventana._

_Arnold la mira de reojo, él sabe quien es la chica perfecta para él, pero atreverse a decirlo, ni siquiera esta seguro de que ella sienta algo por él, ni siquiera esta seguro de que sus sentimientos por ella sean lo que cree._

– _¿Y paso algo mas? – replica ella volteando rápidamente logrando que Arnold se sonroje y vuelva la mirada al piso. _

– _Ah… si el profesor Mcfly me puso cinco, por que no le entregué el trabajo._

– _¿Pero… no tenias todo tu trabajo de literatura hecho?_

– _Sandra lo rompió cuando discutimos… _

– _¿QUE? Esa maldita… – grita Helga poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón, para buscar a la rubia ex novia de Arnold. _

– _¡Helga, espera! ¿A donde vas? – exclama asustado Arnold, viendola salir hecha una furia._

– _¡Esa tarada me las va a pagar, eso no se hace! – explaya furiosa._

– _¡Espera no te comprometas, ya no pasa nada el profesor vio los restos del trabajo y me dejo terminarlo para la otra semana, y prometio cambiarme la calificación! – le explica tratando de calmarla, la conoce sabe que cuando se enfurece ya no ve._

– _Me parece genial Arnoldo, pero esa bruja no se va a quedar tan tranquila – contesta ella, entrando al salón de ciencias como un torbellino –. ¿Donde esta Sandra? – le pregunta a una chica de cabello corto y negro que la mira con tranquilidad._

– _Subió a la azotea con el profesor para colocar las celdas solares Helga – le contesta._

– _¡Gracias Eloise! – dice antes de salir seguida de Arnold quien aún intenta detenerla._

_Pasan por los salones y Arnold se detiene en uno, llamando a sus mejores amigos Phoebe y Gerald para intentar detener a la rubia. Estos los siguen, tienen suerte de que sea una hora tranquila y la mayoría de los profesores se encuentren en una reunión en el auditorio._

– _Helga por dios ¿que intentas hacer?– indaga Phoebe después de que Arnold los medio entera del asunto, acercándose a Helga. _

– _Esa idiota me las va a pagar, me dijo que no terminaría con Arnold y menos haciendo lo que hizo – dice enérgica pero en voz baja._

_Phoebe guarda silencio, y mira de reojo a Arnold. – ¿Helga no crees que esto este revelando ante los ojos de Arnold, los sentimientos que tienes por él?_

_Helga sin detenerse voltea a verlo –. ¡No me importa Phoebe, estoy harta de esconder mis sentimientos y que por eso lo lastimen, de verdad lo estoy! – vira rápida y decidida hacia la larga escalera que sube hacia la azotea y sube de a dos los escalones adelantándose a los que la siguen por unos pocos segundos._

– _¡Oyeme estúpida! – escuchan y luego unas cosas que caen, todos corren hacia la escalera, solo para ver a Helga rodar por ellas, mientras Sandra mira horrorizada desde el final de los escalones._

– _¡Helga! – grita angustiado Arnold queriendo tener alas para detenerla._

– _¡Dios, yo no quería empujarla! – dice Sandra angustiada, mientras el profesor la quita de en medio para bajar a revisar a Helga, que esta desmayada._

– _¡No la muevan, voy a llamar una ambulancia! – grita el profesor, mientras Arnold mira totalmente pasmado a la rubia que tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. _

_A partir de ese momento, fue una pesadilla, Bob Pataki quería matar a alguien cuando llego al hospital, y la tomo contra todos, Helga peleaba por su vida en una de esas frías salas de operaciones, luego el llanto de Miriam y Olga que llegaron tras él, Phoebe tratando de mantenerse cuerda, Arnold parecía de piedra y Gerald trataba de calmarlos a los dos, luego Bob enloqueció y saco a todos del hospital cuando le dijeron que Helga no sobreviviría a la operación._

_Esa noche Arnold regreso a casa con el dolor en su pecho temiendo por la vida de Helga, cuando la mira ahí, parada junto a su cama sonriéndole, al principio piensa que era una alucinación, luego cuando alegre quiere abrazarla, se da cuenta de que es intangible, y fría, Helga ha muerto, eso que esta frente a él es solo su espíritu, su fantasma._

_~o0o~_

Desde ese terrible día ha pasado casi un año, mismo en que él y Helga han estado juntos, sin estarlo, jamas podrá volver a sentir el calor de sus manos, el aroma de su cabello, nada es igual, aún cuando ella le ha confesado sus sentimientos por él, ya es demasiado tarde, y aunque él la ame cada día mas, es demasiado tarde, ella ya no esta.

– ¡Tu hermoso recuerdo, diluyéndose en el tiempo, una sombra momentánea que atraviesa mi corazón sin miramiento, y sin embargo siento tanto el perderlo!

– Lindo pensamiento – dice sarcástico.

Ella voltea a verlo y flota hacia él –. ¡Ese seria un bello epitafio!

Un suspiro sale de la garganta de Arnold y mira a Helga, no le ha respondido sobre sus sentimientos, teme que de hacerlo ella se desvanezca y sin embargo ella sigue ahí, a su lado, amándolo.

– ¿No piensas ir a la escuela? – pregunta ella sonriente.

– Hoy es sábado Helga – replica él comenzando a cambiarse sin pena.

Helga lo mira, algunas veces extraña no sentir, le encantaría, saber que se siente abrazarlo con la piel desnuda.

– ¡Me has perdido el respeto "melenudo"! – replica ella, segura de que si tuviera sangre aún, se agolparía en sus mejillas.

Él voltea a verla y sonríe – Eres mi mujer, no puedes sentir pena frente a mi.

Ella sonríe a medias – ¿El hecho de amarte me convierte en tu mujer, entonces tú que eres de mi?

Arnold desearía abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y gritarle que la ama, pero ¿y si ella desaparece y si ella se esfuma, al obtener lo que ha deseado y con eso se va al otro mundo?

– Soy tu esposo vivo, y tú eres mi esposa muerta – dice cinico con una risa falsa.

– ¿Pero no te importa que yo sea un fantasma tan solo?, se que no me quieres, pero desde que morí, no has tenido novia, y mira que hay muchas lagartonas que te rondan… dijiste que éramos un matrimonio, pero no tienes que vivir con un espíritu… solo por que te amo.

– Estas aquí por mi… ¿no es cierto? No has visto la luz para ir al cielo, y mientras eso no pase, estarás junto a mi y yo junto a ti.

– ¡Para mi estar junto a ti es mejor que el cielo! – dice ella rodeándolo con los brazos, no es un abrazo, ninguno de los dos lo puede sentir, pero algunas veces es como si pudieran.

– ¡Vamos, hoy es la audiencia de Sandra, creo que la dejaran en libertad!

– Pobre… ella solo reacciono por instinto y yo no pude evitar caer…

Sandra ha pasado este ultimo año en audiencias para probar que todo fue un accidente, en realidad la chica no empujo agresivamente a Helga, pero una reacción instintiva y una pisada en falso provocaron tal desenlace.

–oOo–

En la sala de litigios se reúnen con Gerald y Phoebe, esta ultima también tiene cierta conexión con Helga no tan grande como Arnold, es verdad, pero a veces logra escucharla, y aunque no le agrada pensar que ella esta penando, siente alegría de saberla aún entre ellos.

– Entonces la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki no pudo sostener su propio peso, y eso la hizo rodar sobre si misma por las escaleras.

– ¡Mi hija era una chica sana que no debía morir, ella la empujo!

– Le recordamos Señor Pataki que se ha demostrado que esto fue un accidente, la joven aquí presente no tiene la fuerza suficiente para haber empujado con agresión a la señorita Pataki, su hija dio un paso hacia atrás como ha confirmado el Profesor Roldán, y eso unido al suave empujón que le dio la Señorita Payton, provoco la caída de la señorita, sin embargo no fue intencional – explica el abogado.

Bob Pataki ya no reclama mas después de eso, se le otorga completa inocencia a la joven Sandra Payton, en la muerte de Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Al salir Bob le dice algo a su abogado en voz baja pero que es escuchado por Helga quien se había acercado a él después de no haberlo visto por algún tiempo.

– No sirvió de nada el fingir que Helga estaba muerta… – replica mirando con recelo al abogado.

– Yo le dije que esto era peligroso, por suerte ella esta declarada como paciente desahuciada, su estado de coma es casi vegetativo, su cerebro funciona pero no tiene actividad, de hecho ahora el día que usted quiera puede desconectarla – le dice el abogado con dureza.

– Ella es mi hija ¿cree que quiero matarla? – replica Big Bob, mirando con odio al hombre.

– ¡Su hija es casi un vegetal… no le veo lo malo a dejar que descanse en paz!

– Oigame bien abogaducho, no me diga lo que tengo que hacer con mi niña, así que mejor busque la forma de que esa mujercita pague lo que le hizo a mi pequeña – replica el gran hombre tomando por el cuello al alfeñique abogado, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asoman por sus ojos. Luego lo suelta y limpia su mirada, que se encuentra con la de Helga, sin que él lo sepa.

Un atisbo de felicidad surge en ella – Mi papá si me quiere… – dice en un susurro.

– Aunque tal vez tenga razón, y ya deba dejarla ir… – expresa antes de dejar el lugar – hoy mismo haré los arreglos… ella solo esta sufriendo – es lo ultimo que se escucha, dejando a Helga con un nudo en la garganta.

Arnold le da la mano a Sandra a modo de despedida, en tanto Gerald y Phoebe solo le cabecean a la chica que aún sumida en su propia tristeza se retira del lugar.

– ¡Arnold necesito decirte algo! – dice Helga llegando de improviso haciéndolo saltar.

– ¡Rayos Helga, no hagas eso! – replica él volteando a verla. Gerald esta acostumbrado a esas reacciones, Phoebe mas, así que solo miran a Arnold hablar con el aire.

– ¡No estoy muerta! – dice ella un tanto feliz.

– ¿QUE? – pregunta Arnold extrañado.

– Oi a Bob hablando con el abogaducho, al parecer hicieron un truco y me hicieron parecer muerta, pero no lo estoy, solo estoy en coma en algún hospital – explica ella sin tomar aire, bueno no es que lo necesite.

– ¿Estas segura? – dice Arnold también feliz.

– Si… bueno eso dijo Bob… lo malo es que esta pensando en desconectarme porque soy una especie de vegetal, o algo así.

Arnold medita por un momento antes de dirigirse a Gerald y a Phoebe.

– Chicos, tenemos una misión… Helga esta viva… bueno casi, esta en coma en algún hospital, ella escucho a su padre hablar sobre eso, necesitamos averiguar en cual y luego intentar que ella regrese a su cuerpo.

Gerald enarca una ceja, no es que no le crea a Arnold, siendo que él ha sido testigo de varias situaciones, que le han demostrado que Helga aún esta en esta tierra, si no que esta vez cree necesitar mas información.

– Espera viejo, barajéamelo mas despacio… ¿Helga esta viva? ¿Pero y entonces tú sabes? ¿El fantasma que vive contigo?

– No lo sé… supongo que en cierta forma ella esta unida a mi y aunque esta en coma su espíritu se quedo a mi lado y ahora hay que intentar que regrese a su cuerpo y que regrese a la vida – dice Arnold elocuente.

Gerald lo mira de arriba a abajo y luego a Phoebe que le asiente.

– Es suficiente para mi viejo, ¿dime que hacemos? – responde el moreno esperando indicaciones, esto hace sonreír a Arnold y a Phoebe, y a Helga sentir un extraño calorcito en su corazón.

–oOo–

– ¡Rayos… no alcanzo… – replica Arnold tratando de llegar al seguro de la ventanilla del ático de la casa de Helga.

– Este es el único lugar por donde podemos entrar a la casa Arnold – dice Helga sintiéndose inútil al no poder abrir ese seguro ella misma.

– ¡Ay, ya! – dice Arnold haciendo un esfuerzo y logrando abrir la ventana, adentro una vieja escalera de madera no muy segura, los conduce al interior de la casa Pataki.

– ¡Ven Arnold por aquí! – dice Helga volando hacia el lugar donde esta la puerta para ir mas adentro.

Arnold observa alrededor, ella le contó lo que hacia en ese lugar, sonríe imaginando a Helga haciendo conjuros inocentes, y algunos no tanto, para que él la amara.

Bajan con cuidado al interior del armario del cuarto de Helga y están a punto de seguir cuando escuchan pasos acercándose, por lo que él regresa al interior del armario, en tanto Helga ve entrar a su padre, que se sienta en su cama y acaricia los libros en su mesita de noche y la almohada donde solía descansar la cabeza de Helga, abrazándola con fuerza y comenzando a gimotear, el gran Bob Pataki, esta llorando por ella.

– ¡Mi niña, nunca te dije cuanto te quería, y aunque lo haga ahora no puedes escucharme, perdóname, perdóname, incluso ahora tengo que hacer algo tan terrible como matarte, pero esos malditos médicos dicen que ya nada hará que despiertes… odio a quien te hizo esto, mi niña, mi niña! – dice él, aferrado a la almohada mientras Helga lo mira arrodillada frente a él, le gustaría abrazarlo y decirle con lagrimas en los ojos que ella también lo quiere.

– ¡B! Tienes una llamada – se escucha la voz medio quebrada de Miriam, que se asoma por la puerta con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando – . Perdóname Bob… te llaman del hospital general, dicen que si vamos a estar presentes cuando… – su voz se quiebra mas antes de intentar seguir –, cuando… – rompe a llorar.

Helga se acerca a su madre e intenta asirla pero se detiene antes de tocarla.

– Ya mujer… – dice Bob mas sereno – voy a hablar con esos papanatas, vamos – le dice tomando por los hombros a su mujer que empieza a llorar mas fuerte, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Arnold sale de su escondite y mira a Helga con una expresión de tristeza profunda.

– Hel… – intenta hablar.

– Ellos también me han extrañado Arnold… necesito regresar – dice ella mirándolo con un gesto entre alegre y triste.

El asiente y le ofrece su mano, no porque ella pueda tocarla si no para que se sienta acompañada.

–oOo–

– ¡¿Gerald tienes lo que te pedí? – dice Arnold mientras corre por las calles, acompañado de Helga que flota a su lado.

– ¡Seguro viejo, todo listo! – indica la voz del otro lado del auricular.

– ¡Genial nos vemos en media hora en el hospital! – cortando la comunicación y marcando otro numero – ¿La encontraste Phoebs?

– ¡Si Arnold, estoy a unos pasos del cuarto, fue bueno saber en que hospital era!

– ¡Excelente, nos vemos en media hora!

– ¡Si!

Arnold sigue corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas mientras Helga lo observa con cariño.

–oOo–

Con una bata de medico, Arnold se interna en el cuarto de Helga, la mira ahí dormida, luce mas delgada de como la ve siempre, es lógico, este es su cuerpo físico, que no ha comido adecuadamente por un año, su cuerpo antes atlético luce realmente delgado y frágil, su cabello luce desparpajado y se nota mas largo.

– ¡Demonios… si que estoy fea! – dice Helga flotando sobre si misma.

– No digas tonterías, eres hermosa… aún así – dice sonrojado al verla.

– ¿Que hago ahora? – pregunta ella mirando con interés su cuerpo.

– Trata de entrar en él – le dice señalándola.

Ella enarca una ceja y se acuesta sobre si misma, él se acerca y esta a punto de tocarla cuando la fantasmagórica cabeza de Helga se levanta de nuevo.

– ¡Whoa! ¡Cielos, no hagas eso! – replica él tomando su pecho, donde su corazón palpita aceleradamente.

– ¡Nada cabeza de balón… sigo aqui, rayos! – dice ella volteando a ver su propio rostro que luce sereno, pero sin emociones –. Voy a morir… en un par de horas voy a morir de verdad y sin que nadie me haya amado – dice con tristeza, flotando sobre si misma.

Arnold se acerca a ella, justo cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente y un par de enfermeros entran junto con Bob pataki, para hacer el trabajo sucio.

– ¿Tú aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mi hija! – grita Bob Furioso, seguido de Miriam y Olga, y tras ellas Gerald y Phoebe que estaban disfrazados como Arnold.

– ¡Eso fue hace un año, cuando usted me mintió y me dijo que ella había muerto! – reclama Arnold enojado.

– Tu noviesita fue quien mato a mi hija, mírala ahí postrada, ¿crees que eso es vida?

– ¿Y por eso ahora va a matarla? – dice Arnold tratando de impedir que los enfermeros se acerquen a Helga.

– ¡Hazte a un lado niño! – replica Bob, mirando de lado a Arnold.

– ¡NO! – dice impidiendo el paso.

– ¡Con un demonio quítate! – grita Bob, empujando a Arnold contra la maquina que mantiene la vida de Helga, haciendo que se desconecte.

El espíritu de Helga que aún esta sobre su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer conforme los latidos de su corazón diminuyen.

– ¡Arnold! – dice llamando su atención.

– ¡Helga! – dice Arnold desesperado al verla desaparecer

Helga se desvanece, él trata de asirla y se abraza a su cuerpo.

– ¡Te amo Helga, no me dejes! – le dice y le da un suave beso en los labios antes de que suene el ultimo de sus latidos – ¡HELGA! – grita desesperado al ver que ella ya no esta.

Los enfermeros lo separan del cuerpo de Helga, Bob mira incrédulo el cuerpo inerte de su hija, arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo.

– …

– …

– …

– …

– Pip!

– Pip!

El sonido de el monitor, es casi celestial para Arnold, todos se quedan sin aliento escuchando los latidos del corazón de Helga, que comienza a mover su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la rubia se abren lentamente, mientras Arnold logra zafarse de las manos de los enfermeros y se acerca a ella.

– ¿Helga? – dice tomando su mano y mirándola con veneración.

– Ar… Arnold… – responde ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Gritos de jubilo de sus padres y hermana tienen que ser callados por los enfermeros, mientras sus amigos se abrazaban triunfantes y Arnold y Helga no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

–oOo–

_**Te ves hermosa esta noche**_

_**A medida que bajas la luz**_

_**Podrías estar en cualquier lugar con cualquier persona**_

_**Pero estás aquí conmigo esta noche**_

_**oOo**_

_**La luz roja de la vela**_

_**Está brillando en tus ojos**_

_**La lujuria está quemando también**_

_**Cuando me mantienes tan cerca de ti**_

_**Y me prometes esta noche**_

_**oOo**_

_**Voy a pasar mi vida entera tratando**_

_**De alejar el amor de la muerte, en mí**_

_**Voy a pasar toda mi vida fingiendo**_

_**Para evitar que nosotros rompamos**_

_**Voy a hacerte ver**_

_**Así que toma mi mano**_

_**Gracias por amarme**_

_**oOo**_

_**Tomó un vistazo a mi misma**_

_**No soy una niña**_

_**Sabes que te echare de menos cuando me haya ido**_

_**Por tu cuerpo tan esperado**_

_**No puedo creer que estoy finalmente en casa**_

_**oOo**_

_**No quiero verte triste**_

_**Nunca te dejare a un lado**_

_**No quiero volver a hacer que mientas**_

_**oOo**_

_**Voy a pasar mi vida entera tratando**_

_**De alejar el amor de la muerte, en mí**_

_**Voy a pasar toda mi vida fingiendo**_

_**Para evitar que nosotros rompamos**_

_**Voy a hacerte ver**_

_**Así que toma mi mano**_

_**Gracias por amarme**_

_**oOo**_

_**Voy a pasar mi vida entera tratando**_

_**De alejar el amor de la muerte, en mí**_

_**Voy a pasar toda mi vida fingiendo**_

_**Para evitar que nosotros rompamos**_

_**Voy a hacerte ver**_

_**Así que toma mi mano**_

_**Gracias por amarme**_

–_**oOo–**_

Helga había sido declarada muerta tras un colapso en la sala de operaciones, sin embargo luego su corazón siguió latiendo, y permaneció en el hospital y esa fue la razón que usaron Bob y el abogado para acusar a Sandra Payton de su muerte, siguieron usándolo pues en teoria ella estaba en coma, pero su muerte era inminente, a pesar de lo cual Bob había decidido mantenerla viva, pero ahora ella vivía de verdad, y no había mas razón para perseguir a la chica a la que habían culpado, ella por fin se sintió liberada cuando le dieron la noticia de que su compañera seguía viva.

–oOo–

Helga mira la forma de su mano, sintiendo como los rayos del sol calientan su piel.

– ¿Que haces? – pregunta Arnold llegando a su lado para empujar la silla de ruedas donde esta sentada.

– Estas no parecen mis manos… lucen mas delgadas y huesudas que la ultima vez que las vi – explica ella con una sonrisa.

– Es normal estas muy delgada porque solo te alimentaste de suero por varios meses… ya veras que dentro de poco, volverán a ser Betsy y los cinco vengadores – dice él bromista.

Ella ríe por la ocurrencia y voltea a verlo con cariño, en tanto él la lleva por los jardines del hospital.

– ¿Helga… recuerdas algo de lo que paso este año?

– ¿Eh? ¿Como podría? ¡Estaba en coma Arnoldo! Duh! – replica ella extrañada.

– Me lo imagine… seria raro que recordaras estar fuera de tu cuerpo y ser el espíritu chocarrero que no me dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra.

– ¿Estas loco?

– Un poco… por ti – dice besando su cabeza, lo que la hace enrojecer.

– Tonto… ¿sabes? Olga dice que me despertaste con un beso… como en un cuento de hadas ¿es cierto? – pregunta apenada.

– Si algo así… – responde rodeando la silla y quedando frente a ella. – ¡Te amo Helga! – dice tomando suavemente sus manos entre las de él.

Ella lo mira con angustia y esperanza mientras busca en su mente que decirle.

Arnold recuesta la cabeza en las rodillas de ella y ella le acaricia los cabellos.

– Necesitó decirte algo Helga, algo muy importante, ¿puedo? – dice mirando directo a sus ojos, ella asiente.

El toma un suspiro y le acaricia el rostro antes de empezar.

– La razón de que yo te diera ese beso Helga… es que tú estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo… – ella amaga decir algo pero el pone sus dedos en sus labios –, sin interrupciones amor… se que suena a locura pero tengo testigos, Gerald y Phoebe así que déjame terminar, permaneciste a mi lado aún después de confesar que me amabas y que yo no te conteste, salvo por el hecho que te dije que a partir de ese momento estábamos unidos, como un matrimonio, bueno hacíamos casi todo juntos, digo tú eras un fantasma y yo no podía impedirte que entraras a algún lado – Helga se sonroja imaginando a lo que él se refiere –, o a otro, y yo no quería decirte lo que siento por ti, por temor a que te esfumaras de mi vista o cruzaras al otro mundo, sé que es un temor tonto, pero me dolió mucho creerte muerta, te he amado desde hace mucho Helga, y he sido muy cobarde, pero ahora tenemos otra oportunidad y quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo – dice acariciándole el cabello.

– Es raro saber que fui un ente… pero me alegra estar viva y aquí contigo… porque yo… también te amo – dice mas sonrojada.

– Helga… yo… – la mira a los ojos con intensidad – ¿sabes? me acostumbre tanto a ti… te extraño y… la verdad es que… ¿Helga… quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo mira estupefacta, las lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, le sonríe, lo abraza con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y le susurra en el oído simplemente – ¡SI!

–oOo–

Bob Pataki no quiso que fuera de otra manera, él pago todo para la boda, estaba tan feliz de ver a su hija viva que el que ella fuera a casarse tan joven no le importo, mirarla frente al altar de la mano de ese joven que la había devuelto a la vida, era casi un milagro.

No había mas felicidad, era imposible, si, tal vez ellos eran jóvenes y aún estaban en el colegio, pero no querían estar mas tiempo separados, querían vivir esta oportunidad que dios les daba, sentirse como en el cielo, el uno al lado del otro.

Las campanas de la iglesia suenan gratamente, mientras ellos salen felices por las puertas abiertas de par en par, y su familia y amigos los cubren con pétalos de rosa.

Un beso sella su promesa eterna, antes de que Helga lance el ramo hacia las invitadas y ellos suban a su auto para ir a su luna de miel.

Fin.

Aww, ok, lo admito esto fue culpa de la fiebre que tuve el viernes por la noche, estuve un poco enferma, una pequeña crisis de estrés, así que esta historia surgió en mi mente durante la noche, espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco rara, pero les juro que me costo bastante trabajo escribirla porque me recomendaron cama y he tenido que tener la compu en las piernas, aparte el hecho de que he sentido dormidas las manos y eso me hace cometer errores de dedo que he tenido cuidado en corregir, pero por favor si ven alguno digánme, nada mas que me den de alta completamente y prometo que sigo con mis demás fics, cuídense y gracias por leer. Ah, y si, esta un tanto inspirada en la película de "Como si fuera cierto", una de mis favoritas.

La cancion es Thank you for loving me de Marion Raven.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
